Stählerne Bruderschaft
|hauptquartier= Lost Hills |orte = Kernregion Mittlerer Westen Florida Ödland der Hauptstadt Mojave-Ödland Alaska Illinois |mitglieder = Stählerne Bruderschaft Ältester John Maxson Paladin Rhombus Schreiberin Vree Initiate Ashur (ehemals) Stählerne Bruderschaft (Ostküste) Ältester Lyons Sarah Lyons Starpaladin Cross Paladin Vargas Gelehrtenanführerin Rothchild Squire Arthur Maxson Paladin Danse Gelehrte Haylen Protector Ingram Ausgestoßene der Bruderschaft Protector Casdin Protektor McGraw Defender Morgan Mojave Kapitel Ältester Mcnamara Paladin Hardin Gelehrtenanführer Taggart Schriftführerin Veronica Santangelo Mittlerer Westen General Simon Barnaky General Dekker Paladin Latham Paladin Lancelot Paladin Emerald Solo Montana Bunker Ältester Patrocolus |abteilungen = Mojave Kapitel Mittlerer Westen Kapitel Ödland der Hauptstadt Kapitel Ausgestoßene Circle of Steel Montana Bunker |gehört zu = Streitkräfte der Vereinigten Staaten |fußzeile = Reputationsicon der Stählernen Bruderschaft }} Die Stählerne Bruderschaft (engl. Brotherhood of Steel; kurz: BoS) ist eine quasi-religiöse technologische Organisation, die in den Ruinen Nordamerikas operiert und ihre Wurzeln im amerikanischen Militär hat. Sie wurde kurz nach dem Großen Krieg von Captain Roger Maxson, einem Angehörigen des US-Militärs, in Lost Hills gegründet und besteht zum Großteil aus Nachfahren der Soldaten aus Maxwells Einheit. Sie ist eine Art moderner Ritterorden. Ihr Ziel ist es, Technologie "aus der Asche des Krieges zu bergen und zu bewahren". In Folge dessen sind sie eine der technologisch fortschrittlichsten Gruppierungen in den post-apokalyptischen USA. Gleichzeitig vermeidet die Bruderschaft Bündnisse mit andern. Die Stählerne Bruderschaft hat sich im Laufe der letzten 200 Jahre in drei voneinander mehr oder weniger isolierte Gruppierungen aufgespalten. Eine befindet sich in Kalifornien, eine im Großraum Chicago und eine in der Hauptstadt Washington D.C. Hintergrund Ursprünge Die Stählerne Bruderschaft wurde von Roger Maxson, einem Captain der United States Army, gegründet. Er war ein Mitglied einer Militär-Einheit unter dem Befehl von Oberst Robert Spindel, die ursprünglich am 3. Januar 2076 zur West Tek Forschungseinrichtung entsandt wurde, um die Experimente zu kontrollieren, die dort im Auftrag der amerikanischen Regierung im Interesse der Staatssicherheit durchgeführt wurden. Am 7. Januar 2077 wurde die komplette Forschungsabteilung zusammen mit Robert Spindels Einheit aus Sicherheitsgründen zur kürzlich erbauten Mariposa Militärbasis verlegt. Am 10. Oktober 2077 entdeckten Captain Maxson und seine Männer zu ihrem Entsetzen, dass die West-Tek Wissenschaftler militärische Gefangene als unfreiwillige Versuchspersonen für ihre Experimente mit dem gentechnisch hergestelltem Forced Evolutionary Virus benutzten. Die ohnehin wacklige Moral der in der Basis stationierten Soldaten kippte und es kam zur offenen Meuterei. Oberst Spindel, unfähig sich der Situation zu stellen, schloss sich in seinem Büro ein und beging am fünften Tag der Revolte schließlich Selbstmord. Inmitten der Krise übernahm Roger Maxson die Führung. Maxson verhörte zunächst Robert Anderson, den Chef-Wissenschaftler vom West-Tek Forschungsteam, um sich einen Überblick über das gesamte Ausmaß der Experimente zu verschaffen. Als Anderson sich darauf berief, lediglich Befehle befolgt zu haben, exekutierte Maxson ihn und die meisten der Wissenschaftler. Maxson übernahm die volle Kontrolle über die Mariposa Militärbasis und erklärte am 20. Oktober 2077 per Funk dem U.S.Hauptquartier seine Desertion. Seltsamerweise erhielt er keine Antwort der US-Armee, da die Befehlshaber wahrscheinlich zu sehr mit der Bedrohung durch die Chinesen beschäftigt waren. Drei Tage später, am 23. Oktober 2077 wurden die nuklearen Waffenarsenale aller Atommächte abgefeuert und der Große Krieg endete nach gerade einmal 2 Stunden mit der vollständigen Zerstörung der bekannten Welt. Die Mariposa Militärbasis wurde bei dem atomaren Schlagabtausch, welcher die Vereinigten Staaten verwüstete, weitestgehend verschont und die Soldaten waren innerhalb der unterirdischen Anlage vor der Strahlung und dem FEV geschützt. Am 25. Oktober 2077 wurde ein Kundschafter entsandt, welcher Messungen an der Oberfläche durchführen sollte. Er berichtete, das keine signifikante Strahlung in der Umgebung der Anlage vorhanden war. Nachdem die Leichen der exekutierten Wissenschaftler in der Wüste begraben waren, verließen die Soldaten die Mariposa Militärbasis und versiegelten sie. Lediglich ihre Ausrüstung, den Nachschub und die Waffendiagramme nahmen sie mit. Auf der Suche nach einer neuen Heimat führte Roger Maxson seine Männer und deren Familien zum Regierungsbunker nach Lost Hills. Im November 2077, nach Wochen des Marschierens durch die Einöde, erreichten sie den Bunker. Allerdings starben unterwegs viele aus Maxsons Gruppe durch die Strapazen des langen Marsches und Angriffe von marodierenden Banden. Unter den Opfern war auch Maxsons Frau. Der Lost Hills Bunker wurde zum neuen Hauptquartier und Maxson gründete eine neue paramilitärische Organisation mit dem Namen Stählerne Bruderschaft. Seine Absicht war es, die menschliche Zivilisation wieder aufzubauen, egal was es kostet. Frühe Jahre Über die frühen Jahre der Bruderschaft ist nur recht wenig bekannt. Ihr Status als ehemalige Militäreinheit und der Zugang zu hochentwickelter Technologie machte die Bruderschaft vorsichtig gegenüber Außenseitern. Es waren Menschen gewesen, die die Welt zerstört hatten, und den primitiven Stämmen und Gruppierungen, die sich aus der Asche erhoben, traute die Bruderschaft nicht zu, die Technologie zu handhaben, ohne sich oder anderen damit zu schaden. In der Bruderschaft befanden sich nach wie vor ganze Familien. Dementsprechend ging man innerhalb der Bruderschaft Partnerschaften und Ehen ein. Die innerhalb der Bruderschaft geborenen Kinder gehörten von Anbeginn an zur Bruderschaft und machten in dieser Karriere. Kontakte zu anderen Gruppierungen beschränkten sich auf das Allernötigste und Außenseiter wurden kaum aufgenommen. Die geborgene Technologie wurde unter Verschluss gehalten. Im Jahr 2134 erlangte eine von Sergeant Dennis Allen geführte Gruppe Einfluss in der Organisation und versuchte den Ältestenrat der Bruderschaft zu überzeugen, die im Südosten gelegenen Ruinen der West Tek Forschungseinrichtung nach wertvollen Technologien untersuchen zu dürfen. Die Ältesten verweigerten dieses Vorhaben angesichts der extremem Strahlung in den "The Glow" genannten Ruinen. Daraufhin verließen Sergeant Allen und seine Anhänger die Bruderschaft. Wie die Ältesten befürchtet hatten, fanden Allen und seine Leute im Glow den Tod. Ungachtet dessen wuchs die Stärke der Bruderschaft unter der Führung von Roger Maxson immer weiter und sie bargen über die Jahre eine Vielzahl an Technologien aus der Asche der alten Welt. In dieser Zeit wurden auch die Orden der Ritter, Gelehrten und Paladine gebildet. Roger Maxson starb im Jahre 2135 an Krebs und sein Sohn wurde der neue Hohe Älteste. In den 2150er Jahren weitete die Bruderschaft ihre Kontrolle über die den Lost Hills Bunker umgebenden Gebiete aus und wurde zu einer bedeutenden Macht in der Kernregion an der Westküste. In den frühen 2150er Jahren begann eine als die Vipern bekannte Raidergruppe ihre Stellungen südlich des Lost Hills Bunkers zu etablieren. Angetrieben von religiösem Fanatismus und dem Bedarf an neuen Mitgliedern, führten sie immer häufiger Raubzüge durch und erregten dadurch die Aufmerksamkeit der Bruderschaft. Im Jahre 2155 schickte die Bruderschaft einige Spähergruppen aus, um die Vipern auszuschalten. Nach Meinung des Hohen Ältesten war dies nicht viel mehr als ein Trainingsausflug, da er es sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass ein mit Powerrüstungen und modernster Waffentechnologie ausgestattetes, wenn auch relativ kleines, Kontingent Soldaten Probleme mit den zahlenmäßig überlegenen Vipern haben könnte. Eine Einheit, angeführt vom Ältesten Maxson persönlich, stellte die Vipern schließlich und er führte persönlich die Kapitulationsverhandlungen. Bei den Gesprächen mit den Anführern der Vipern legte Maxson, aus Überheblichkeit, seinen Powerrüstungshelm ab. Er hatte jedoch nicht mit dem Kampfeswillen und dem religiösen Fanatismus der Vipern gerechnet. Ein vergifteter Pfeil, aus dem Hinterhalt abgeschossen von einem Vipern-Mitglied, traf ihn am Hals und innerhalb weniger Stunden starb der Hohe Älteste der Bruderschaft. John Maxson, der Enkel von Roger Maxson, wurde daraufhin zum neuen Ältesten ernannt und Rhombus wurde der Anführer der Paladine im Orden der Ritter. Die Paladine, unter der Leitung von Rhombus, statuierten ein Exempel an den Vipern und töten innerhalb eines Monats die meisten Raider. Einigen Vipern gelang jedoch die Flucht nach Norden und in den Osten über das Sierra Madre Gebirge. Während der Jagd auf die Vipern sandte die Bruderschaft mehrere Späher und Botschafter zum Hub, um auch die letzten Mitglieder der Vipern aufzuspüren. Dies stellt den Beginn der Handelsbeziehungen der Bruderschaft zum Hub dar. (Es gab zwar zuvor schon Karawanen zwischen Lost Hills und dem Hub, aber erst durch die Beseitigung der Raider wurden die Karawanen für beide Seiten wirklich rentabel). Die Supermutanten Einige Jahre später traf die Bruderschaft auf eine weit größere Gefahr. Im Oktober 2161 fand eine Patrouille der Bruderschaft einen toten Supermutanten, den sie mitnahmen, damit er untersucht werden konnte. Das Untersuchungsteam um die Gelehrte Vree fand - abgesehen von einer grundsätzlichen anatomischen Bewertung - aber lediglich heraus, dass die Kreatur steril und damit nicht fortpflanzungsfähig war. Woher sie kam, blieb ein Rätsel. Im Jahr 2162 erreichte der Vaultbewohner die Basis der Bruderschaft mit dem Ziel ihr beizutreten. Er wurde nicht ernst genommen, aber dennoch beauftragt aus "The Glow" eine Holodisk, die den Verlauf von Dennis Allens Expedition dokumentierte, zu bergen. Die Bruderschaft rechnete nicht mit seiner Rückkehr, die Mission war der Versuch, den unwillkommenen Gast loszuwerden. Der Vaultbewohner kehrte jedoch nicht nur lebend zurück, sondern konnte auch seine Mission erfüllen. Das Resultat war, dass er der erste Außenseiter seit langem war, der aufgenommen wurde, auch wenn einige Mitglieder der Bruderschaft sich dagegen stellten. Durch den Vaultbewohner erlangte die Bruderschaft die fehlenden Informationen über die Mutanten-Amee des Meisters und seine Pläne, alle Menschen des Ödlands in Supermutanten zu verwandeln. Mit der Unterstützung des Hohen Ältesten John Maxson gelang es dem Vaultbewohner, den Ältestenrat zu überzeugen einen Trupp Paladine zur Mariposa Militärbasis zu schicken (welche ironischerweise auch der Gründungsort der Bruderschaft war), da sich dort die FEV-Vorräte des Meisters befanden. Mithilfe der Bruderschaft gelang es dem Vaultbewohner, den Meister zu besiegen, allerdings wurde er im Lost Hills Bunker nie wieder gesehen. In der Folgezeit schlug die Bruderschaft die desorganisierte Mutantenarmee in mehreren Zusammenstößen vernichtend und löschte die Supermutanten im Gebiet von Kalifornien fast völlig aus. In dieser Zeit wurde die Bruderschaft endgültig zu einer der technologisch fortschrittlichsten Gruppen der Kernregion. Auch wenn die Supermutanten-Armee Zugang zu fortschrittlicher Waffentechnologie besessen hatte, besaß die Bruderschaft doch das Monopol auf Powerrüstungen, bestimmte medizinische Technologien und verbesserte Supercomputer. Nachwirkungen Nach dem Sieg über den Meister begannen die Mitglieder der Bruderschaft darüber zu streiten, wie man angesichts der eigenen Verluste den Bedarf an neuen Rekruten decken könnte und wogen die Möglichkeiten gegen die Notwendigkeit der Geheimhaltung ihrer Technologien ab. Die Ältesten entschieden schlussendlich, dass man keine Mitglieder aus den Reihen der Bevölkerung der Westküste rekrutieren und die Technologie mit ihnen teilen werde. Sie waren der Ansicht, dass die Bruderschaft weiter nach ihren Traditionen leben und überleben könnte. Eine Minderheit rebellierte gegen die Entscheidung und wurde deshalb mit Luftschiffen ostwärts gesandt, um die Überreste der Supermutantenarmee zu zerschlagen. Als diese Luftschiffe nahe Chicago abstürzten, gründeten die Überlebenden eine neue Zelle der Bruderschaft: Die Bruderschaft des mittleren Westens . Diese war wesentlich offener gegenüber Außenseitern und begann nicht nur einheimische Menschen, sondern auch Ghule und sogar Supermutanten in großem Maßstab zu rekrutieren. Die Bruderschaft des mittleren Westens konnte sich im Raum Chicago durchsetzen, behauptete sich in einem erbitterten Krieg gegen den Regulator und wurde zur vorherrschenden Macht an den Großen Seen. Später sollte die Bruderschaft im Gebiet von Kalifornien Außenposten errichten und Expeditionen nach Washington D.C. (2254) und später auch in die Mojave unternehmen. Eine weitere Folge der Vernichtung des Meisters war die Gründung der Republik Neu-Kalifornien (RNK), welche sofort zu expandieren begann. Zwar gab es zwischen den Fraktionen immer wieder Spannungen, dennoch verzichteten die beiden Seiten zunächst auf einen bewaffneten Konflikt. Krieg mit der RNK Um 2231 übernahm Jeremy Maxson die Position des Ältesten der Bruderschaft. Zusätzlich zu den Bemühungen der Bruderschaft Richtung Osten zu expandieren, war er viel aggressiver mit der Hortung von alter Vorkriegs-Technologie. Die Bruderschaft war nach wie vor der Ansicht, dass fortschrittliche Technologie in den Händen von Nicht-Bruderschaftlern eine zu große Gefahr für das Überleben der Menschen darstellte. Daher wollte sie die gesamte fortschrittliche Technik konfiszieren, notfalls mit allen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln. Natürlich führte dies zu Streitigkeiten mit der RNK, die gleichzeitig Zugang zur fortschrittlichen Technologie der Bruderschaft erlangen wollte, um sie zum Wohle ihrer Gesellschaft einzusetzen. Kurz nach der Zerschlagung der Enklave brach ein Krieg zwischen der Stählernen Bruderschaft und der RNK aus. thumb|200px|Ältester McNamara (2281) Dank ihrer überlegenen Technologie war die Bruderschaft zunächst davon überzeugt, die RNK besiegen zu können. Doch die RNK war der Bruderschaft zahlenmäßig weit überlegen und willens, die unvermeidlichen Verluste hinzunehmen. Egal wie viele Verluste die RNK-Truppen erlitten, sie konnten ihre Reihen immer wieder auffüllen, die Bruderschaft hingegen konnte das nicht. Auf Grund der üblichen Führungspolitik, die es Außenstehenden nicht gestattete, in die Bruderschaft einzutreten, gab es schlicht zu wenige Soldaten in den Reihen der Bruderschaft. Eine Pattsituation trat ein, langfristig schien die Niederlage aber unausweichlich. Die Bruderschaft zog sich auf Lost Hills und versteckte Außenposten zurück und nahm eine beobachtende Haltung ein, während die RNK sich wieder auf ihre Expansion konzentrierte. Die Enklave thumb|200px|San Francisco Außenposten Im Jahre 2242 war die Bruderschaft nicht mehr die Macht, die sie einst gewesen war. Sie stagnierte zahlenmäßig, da sie nach wie vor keine Außenseiter aufnahm, hatte im Krieg mit der RNK Verluste erlitten und verlor mit dem Erscheinen der Enklave zudem den Status als fortschrittlichste Organisation im Ödland. Da die Bruderschaft nicht die nötigen Ressourcen hatte, um die Enklave herauszufordern, konnte sie sie lediglich beobachten. Zu diesem Zweck wurden einige Bunker in der Nähe der Operationsgebiete der Enklave reaktiviert. Schlussendlich erfuhr die Bruderschaft von den Vertibirds der Enklave und ihren Plänen, die Menschen des Ödlands mittels eines FEV-Toxins zu vernichten. Da sie aber keine vergleichbare Technologie besaß, konnte die Bruderschaft eine mögliche Invasion nicht abwehren. Auf Anordnung seiner Vorgesetzten bat Matt vom San Francisco-Bunker den Auserwählten um Hilfe, um die Vertibirdbaupläne aus Navarro zu bekommen. Dem Auserwählten gelang es, die Pläne zu erbeuten, allerdings ist nicht bekannt, ob diese den Ältestenrat je erreichten, da Matt kurze Zeit später von Frank Horrigan getötet wurde. Der Auserwählte führte den Kampf gegen die Enklave indes weiter. Durch die durch ihn verursachte Zerstörung der Ölbohrinsel Poseidon, welche das Hauptquartier der Enklave darstellte, und der Vernichtung der verbliebenen Enklave-Positionen durch die RNK wurde die von der Enklave ausgehende Gefahr, zumindest an der Westküste, gebannt. Frieden mit der RNK Im Jahr 2274 dauerte der Konflikt zwischen der Bruderschaft und der RNK vor allem im Mojave-Ödland an. Nach dem Aufbau einer Basis beim Solarkraftwerk Helios One spürte die Bruderschaft schnell den wachsenden Druck der RNK. Schließlich versuchte die RNK Helios One einzunehmen und zu kontrollieren. Doch die Bruderschaftseinheit, unter der Führung des Ältesten Elijah, weigerte sich Helios One zu verlassen. Dies führte zu einer der blutigsten und verlustreichsten Schlachten in der Geschichte der Bruderschaft, in deren Verlauf sich die zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit der RNK als entscheidend für ihren Sieg herausstellte. Mehr als die Hälfte der Soldaten der Bruderschaft fiel in dieser Schlacht. Die Überlebenden zogen sich zum Hidden Valley Bunker zurück und Nolan McNamara wurde zum neuen Ältesten ernannt, nachdem sein Vorgänger Elijah auf Grund der Niederlage bei Helios One geflohen war und sich im Sierra Madre Casino niederließ. McNamara beschloss, dass niemand mehr ohne seinen ausdrücklichen Befehl den Bunker verlassen oder betreten dürfe. Seitdem wurden nur wenige Erkundungstrupps in die Mojave-Wüste entsandt und die auferlegte Isolation und der Führungsstil des Ältesten McNamara führte unter den verbliebenen Mitgliedern der Bruderschaft in Hidden Valley zu Konflikten. Der Konflikt zwischen der Bruderschaft und der RNK fand schließlich ein Ende, als sich beide Seiten auf einen Kompromiss einigten: Die Bruderschaft akzeptierte, dass die RNK fortschrittliche Technik bis zu einem gewissen Level besitzt und verwendet, dafür akzeptierte die RNK die Kontrolle der Bruderschaft über bestimmte Schlüsseltechnologien, beispielsweise funktionsfähige Powerrüstungen. Die Bruderschaft gründete rund um Lost Hills sogar einen eigenen Staat, Maxson, der relativ schnell ein Teil der RNK wurde, während der Lost Hills Bunker unter der Kontrolle der Bruderschaft verblieb und weiterhin von ihr kontrolliert wird. Bruderschaft des Ostens Zu einem nicht näher bekannten Zeitpunkt entsandte die Bruderschaft eine Einheit, die im Ödland der Hauptstadt nach Technologien suchen sollte. Unter Führung des Ältesten Lyons durchquerte diese Einheit die gesamten kontinentalen USA, ein Beweis für die logistische Leistungsfähigkeit der Bruderschaft. Im Ödland der Hauptstadt stieß die Einheit - neben den erhofften Technologien - auf eine neue Armee von Supermutanten. Ohne Reserven, Nachschub oder Verbindung zur Bruderschaft des Westens besetzte Lyons die Ruine des Pentagons, errichtete die Zitadelle, rekrutierte neue Soldaten und führte fortan Krieg gegen die Supermutanten. Die Bruderschaft des Ostens wurde damit zu einer eigenständigen Organisation mit eigenen Verfahrensweisen. Gesellschaft Die Stählerne Bruderschaft ist ein Neo-Ritterorden, der aus den Überresten des amerikanischen Militärs an der Westküste in den Jahren nach der Zerstörung durch den Großen Krieg im Jahr 2077 aufstieg. Die Grundsätze sind im Wesentlichen die Bekämpfung und Beseitigung der Mutanten und der Sicherstellung und Erforschung von Technologie, die die Bruderschaft mittlerweile geradezu religiös verehrt. Allerdings ist die Bruderschaft nicht daran interessiert, ihre Forschung und Technik mit anderen zu teilen und hütet ihre Geheimnisse eifersüchtig. Laut den Maximen der Bruderschaft sind die Ödländer, die von manchen Technologien durchaus profitieren könnten, nicht fähig oder würdig mit dieser umzugehen. Innerhalb der Bruderschaft herrschen militärische Umgangsformen. Pflichterfüllung, Treue, Tapferkeit und Ehre haben einen hohen Stellenwert und eine lange Tradition. Die Bruderschaft sieht die Erhaltung und den Schutz der Menschheit durchaus als eines ihrer Ziele. Allerdings hat das Sammeln und Erforschen von Technologie Vorrang, sogar vor dem Leben anderer Menschen. Die perfide Rechtfertigung für diese Haltung lässt sich in der Bemerkung erkennen, wonach "jeder ungebildete Wilde weiß, wie man Kinder macht, aber ein Plasmagewehr bergen, reparieren und instand halten, können nur wenige." Das oberste Hauptquartier der Stählernen Bruderschaft ist seit ihrer Gründung der Lost Hills Bunker, in dem auch der Ältestenrat residiert. Dieser Rat ist das oberste Gremium und alle Mitglieder der Bruderschaft, egal welchen Ranges und Ordens sind dazu verpflichtet, den Weisungen dieses Rates Folge zu leisten. Die Bruderschaft des mittleren Westens operiert von Bunker Null aus, die Bruderschaft des Ostens von der Zitadelle im Ödland der Hauptstadt. Die Bruderschaft unterteilt sich grundsätzlich in 2 Orden, dem Orden der Feder (Wissenschaftler) und dem Orden des Schwerts (Kämpfer). Jede größere Gruppierung außerhalb des Hauptquartiers in Lost Hills wird von einem einzelnen "Ältesten" angeführt, der über die absolute Befehlsgewalt über alle ihm unterstellten Mitglieder, egal welchem Orden sie angehören, verfügt. Der Orden aus dem der Älteste stammt, ob Gelehrter oder Ritter, spielt dabei ebenfalls keine Rolle. Jeder Orden verfügt zudem über einen eigenen Kommandanten, dem alle weiteren Ordensmitglieder unterstehen und der nur vom "Ältesten" Befehle entgegen nimmt. Die besagten Kommandanten handeln im Großen und Ganzen relativ unabhängig und sind nur dem jeweiligen "Ältesten" Rechenschaft schuldig. Jede eigenständige Einheit behält die Ordensstruktur auch im Feld oder isoliert vom Hauptverband bei. Die Mitglieder der Bruderschaft werden schon im Kindesalter, je nach persönlichen Talenten, auf den Kampf vorbereitet oder für die Forschung rekrutiert. In der Bruderschaft des Westens sind fast alle Mitglieder auch in der Bruderschaft geboren. Rekruten aus der Außenwelt werden hier in der Regel nur sehr selten aufgenommen, weshalb sich die Zahl ihrer Mitglieder nur langsam erhöht bzw. stagniert. Aus diesen Gründen ist auch Homosexualität in der Bruderschaft nicht gern gesehen, da aus diesen Beziehungen keine Kinder und somit keine neuen Rekruten hervorgehen. Dieser Isolationismus findet sich nicht in der Bruderschaft des mittleren Westens und des Ostens, da diese - aus der Not heraus - jeweils eine Vielzahl an Außenseitern rekrutiert haben. Die Bruderschaft des mittleren Westens besteht mittlerweile sogar größtenteils aus Soldaten, die die ursprüngliche Bruderschaft als Außenseiter betrachten würde. Ideologie Die Ideologie der Bruderschaft hat sich seit ihrer Gründung gewandelt, ist aber im Kern immer noch die selbe wie zu Zeiten Roger Maxsons I, der den Codex, sozusagen das Gesetz der Stählernen Bruderschaft, verfasst hat. Für die Bruderschaft steht die Erforschung und das Sammeln von Technologie sowie der Schutz der Menschheit im Vordergrund. Allerdings wurden die Grundsätze im Lauf der Zeit immer mehr verändert, so dass die Bruderschaft auch viele unpopuläre Entscheidungen treffen musste, um zu überleben. So wurde der Schutz der Menschen und das Sorge tragen um ihr Fortbestehen mit der Zeit nur noch ein untergeordnetes Ziel. Der Ältestenrat der Bruderschaft hat die ideologischen Schwerpunkte auf das Sammeln von Technologien zu jedem Preis zur obersten Prämisse erkoren. Diese Entscheidung ging vorwiegend auf Kosten der im Ödland beheimateten Siedler, weshalb die Bruderschaft unter diesen keinen allzu guten Ruf genießt. Vor allem der Krieg mit der RNK, die ihre gesammelte und entwickelte Technologie im Rahmen ihrer Möglichkeiten vorrangig zum Wohle der Menschheit einsetzt, hat die Bruderschaft viel Sympathie gekostet. Das Vorgehen der RNK war auch der Grund für den Konflikt mit der Bruderschaft, die sich als einzige Organisation dazu auserkoren fühlt, Technik zu sammeln und einzusetzen. Symbolismus der Insignien thumb|Stählerne Bruderschaft Insignien Die Insignien der Bruderschaft besteht aus mehreren Teilen und jeder steht für verschiedene Aspekte innerhalb der Bruderschaft. Die Zahnräder vermitteln das technische Wissen, das große Bereiche der Bruderschaft prägt. Das Schwert steht für den Willen und die Begabung, sich im Notfall verteidigen zu können. Die Flügel stehen für die Hoffnung, das durch Erwerb von Vorkriegs-Technologie die Menschheit, welche von der Tragödie des Großen Kriegs heimgesucht wurde, eines Tages gerettet werden kann. Der Kreis stellt die brüderliche Einheit, welches die Bruderschaft ausmacht, dar. Eine andere Interpretation legt nahe, das die Symbole für je einen Bereich innerhalb der Bruderschaft stehen. Das Schwert steht für die Paladine, die Flügel stehen für die Ältesten, das große Zahnrad repräsentiert die Ritter, die kleineren Zahnräder stehen für die Gelehrten und die Eingeweihten, welche die Ritter mit Informationen und ihrer Arbeitskraft unterstützen, damit diese ihren Job erledigen können. Die unterschiedlichen Fraktionen der Stählernen Bruderschaft nutzen jedoch keine einheitlichen Farben für die Insigne. Währen beide, die ursprüngliche Stählerne Bruderschaft in der Kernregion und die Stählerne Bruderschaft im Ödland der Hauptstadt verschiedene Farben für unterschiedliche Elemente des Symbols benutzen (Blau für die Flügel, Grau für das Schwert und Schwarz für die Zahnräder), benutzt die Fraktion im mittleren Westen mehrere einfarbige Variationen. Die Ritter und Paladine tragen die Insigne in Blau, die Gelehrten besitzen eine schwarze Insigne und die Ältesten tragen eine orange Insigne. Die goldene/gelbe Insigne scheint die Bruderschaft als ganzes zu symbolisieren. Die Insigne der Bruderschaft wird in der Fraktion des mittleren Westen anders dargestellt. Das große Zahnrad sitzt auf der rechten Seite und nicht wie bei den anderen Fraktionen auf der linken Seite. Abteilungen und Standorte thumb|200px|Konzeptzeichnung vom Lost Hills Bunker. Der Sitz der Bruderschaft befindet sich im Lost Hills Bunker in Kalifornien. Hier befindet sich auch der Sitz des Hohen Ältesten und dessen Regierungsrat. Lost Hill stellt auch den Gründungsort der Bruderschaft dar. Ebenfalls ist es das Zentrum ihrer Forschungen und den militärischen Aktivitäten. Im Jahr 2242 ist die Bruderschaft über das gesamte Ödland von Kalifornien verteilt. Sie verstecken sich vor den Augen des gemeinen Volkes in ihren Bunkern und Installationen. Sie alle zu finden und ihnen eins auszuwischen ist eine schwierige und gefährliche Aufgabe. Ihre Installationen beinhalten Bunker in Den, San Francisco und Shady Sands. Alle Außenposten der Bruderschaft unterliegen formal dem Rat von Lost Hills, auch wenn sie manchmal dazu neigen eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen. Besonders häufig kommt dies vor, wenn sie weit weg von Lost Hills sind und nur selten Kontakt besteht. Der Lost Hills Bunker wird von der Stadt Maxson umgeben, welche zwar nach dem Gründer benannt wurde, aber sich außerhalb der Zuständigkeit der Bruderschaft befindet und ein Staat der RNK ist. Der spätere Konflikt zwischen der RNK und der Bruderschaft endete damit, das viele Bunker der Bruderschaft in der Kernregion zerstört wurden. Ein Bunker der Bruderschaft befindet sich in Hidden Valley, direkt östlich der Siedlung Goodsprings, welche beide im Mojave-Ödland liegen. Der gesamte Bunker ist von mächtigen Ventilatoren umgeben, welche als Hightech-Abwehrsystem dienen. Sie erzeugen einen starken Sandsturm, der es erlaubt, unter seinem Deckmantel Patrouillen zu entsenden. Des weiteren dient dieses Verteidigungssystem dazu eine elektrische Störung zu verursachen. Dadurch wird ermöglicht, das der Bunker von keinem Ortungssystem entdeckt werden kann und der Bunker so sicher vor seiner Entdeckung ist. thumb|200px|Powerrüstung der Bruderschaft des mittleren Westens Bruderschaft des mittleren Westens Viel weiter östlich liegen die Gebiete der Bruderschaft des mittleren Westens, welche eine Splittergruppe darstellt, die den Kontakt mit der Bruderschaft in Lost Hills verloren hat und eine unabhängige Organisation wurde. Ihre Luftschiffe sind in den 2160ern in der Nähe von Chicago abgestürzt und so sind sie hier gestrandet. Im Gegensatz zur originalen Bruderschaft, welche in Isolation lebt, herrscht dieser Teil der Bruderschaft über einen großen Teil zwischen den ehemaligen Staaten Illinois und Kansas und berufen auch Stammesangehörige aus den Stammesdörfern ein, welche unter dem Schutz der Bruderschaft stehen. Während sie der Außenwelt offener entgegentreten, ist diese Fraktion der Bruderschaft keineswegs uneigennützig. Die Dorfbewohner, welche unter dem Schutz der Bruderschaft stehen, werden vor Plünderern und Mutanten beschützt, leben jedoch in Angst und fürchten die berüchtigten Bruderschafts-Inquisitoren. Die Hauptbasen der Bruderschaft des mittleren Westens bestehen aus militärischen Bunkern der Vorkriegszeit und wurden übernommen und umgebaut. Sie werden Bunker Alpha, Bunker Beta, Bunker Gamma und Bunker Epsilon genannt. Die Powerrüstungen der Bruderschaft des mittleren Westens ähnelt sehr der erweiterten Powerrüstung Mark II und könnte eine andere Variante davon sein. thumb|200px|Concept Art der Zitadelle Bruderschaft der Ostküste An der Ostküste, im Ödland der Hauptstadt, befindet sich die Bruderschaft des Ostens. Ihre Basis nennt sich Zitadelle und besteht aus den Überresten des ehemaligen Pentagons. Ihr Anführer ist der Älteste Lyons, der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, die Bevölkerung des Ödlands vor den Supermutanten und anderen Gefahren zu beschützen und nicht nach alter Vorkriegstechnologie zu suchen und diese zu bewahren. Während Lyons offiziell vom regierenden Rat von Lost Hills als Anführer einer Bruderschaftsfraktion anerkannt wurde, erhält er jetzt für seinen Sinneswandel und seinen geänderten Prioritäten keine Unterstützung mehr aus Kalifornien. Ohne Verstärkung von der Westküste, war Lyons gezwungen vor Ort neue Soldaten zu rekrutieren, aber die meisten Wehrpflichtigen aus dem Ödland sind entweder übereifrig oder ungelernt und manchmal auch beides und daher ist ihre Überlebensrate grauenhaft. Die Tochter des Ältesten Sarah Lyons befiehlt ihre eigene Einheit mit dem Namen Lyons Pride. Diese Einheit ist dafür zuständig, die Supermutanten in und um Washington DC aufzuspüren und zu vernichten. Als der Krieg mit den Supermutanten immer heftiger wurde, erstürmte eine Ostküstenfraktion der Enklave Projekt Purity beim Jefferson Memorial und übernahm das Projekt. Zeitgleich konnte man ihre Radiosendungen verfolgen, als sie das Ödland der Hauptstadt förmlich überrollten. Nach der Einnahme von Projekt Purity begann die Enklave mit der systematischen Säuberung und Ausrottung aller Mutanten im Ödland. Nachdem sie das GEEK aus der Vault 87 vom Einsamen Wanderer entwenden konnten und dieser später aus Raven Rock fliehen konnte, wusste der Älteste Lyons, das man nun gegen die Enklave Krieg führen müsse, da die Aktivierung des Projekt Purity durch die Enklave nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Mit Hilfe des Einsamen Wanderers und Liberty Prime, gelingt es der Bruderschaft die Enklave vom Jefferson Memorial zu vertreiben. Nachdem die Enklave zuvor auch ihre Hauptbasis Raven Rock verloren hatte und nach dem Fall des Memorials bei der Adams Air Force Base eine herbe Niederlage einstecken musste, zog sich der Großteil der Enklave zurück. Lediglich einige kleinere Gruppierungen können noch im Ödland gefunden werden. Einige Mitglieder der Bruderschaft des Ostens waren mit der Politik vom Ältesten Lyons jedoch nicht einverstanden und konnten es nicht akzeptieren, dass sie nun die Bevölkerung des Ödlands beschützen sollten, anstatt nach alter Vorkriegstechnologie zu suchen. Daher spalteten sie sich von der Bruderschaft ab und gründeten die Bruderschaft der Ausgestoßenen. Ihren Sitz haben sie im Fort Independence. Sie bleiben den alten ursprünglichen Zielen treu und suchen nur nach Vorkriegstechnologie und lassen die Bevölkerung links liegen. Ebenfalls versuchen sie den Kontakt zur Bruderschaft des Westens wiederherzustellen und den Ältesten Lyons vor dem Rat in Lost Hills anzuklagen, da er seine Befehle missachtet hat. thumb|200px|Symbol der Texas Expedition Texas Bruderschaft Nach dem Tod John Maxson`s wurde Rhombus, der Anführer der Paladine der Bruderschaft, zum neuen Hohen Ältesten ernannt. Nach dem Tod des Meisters unterstützte die Stählerne Bruderschaft die Ödländer in der Kern Region, die verbliebenen Supermutanten aus der Armee des Meisters zu vertrieben und zu vernichten. Die Verluste auf menschlicher Seite waren dabei minimal, da die Supermutanten ohne Führung viel von ihrer Kampfkraft eingebüßt hatten. Allerdings gelang es einer kleine Gruppe Supermutanten unter der Führung von Attis nach Osten zu fliehen, die Secret Vault zu besetzen und von dort aus eine neuen Armee aus Supermutanten aufzubauen. Rhombus, der einige Kritik aus den Reihen der Bruderschaft für seine Führung einstecken musste, startete einen Kreuzzug gegen diese von Attis angeführte Supermutantenarmee. Die ausgewählten Paladine und Gelehrten reisten ostwärts nach Texas, wo sie in einer Prototyp-Vault ihr Hauptquartier aufschlugen. Ihr primäres Missionsziel war die totale Vernichtung aller Supermutanten in der Region. Sie entwarfen ein neues Banner für die von ihnen gegründete Texas Bruderschaft, das zwei Pistolen über einem sichelförmigen Flügel zeigt. Diese Insignien sind Rot auf weißem Grund hinterlegt Militär Die Stählerne Bruderschaft ist eine militärisch geführte Vereinigung. Zu ihrer Standardausrüstung gehören Powerrüstungen (T-45d Powerrüstung, T-51b Powerrüstung oder T-60 Powerrüstung) und Energiewaffen (Lasergewehre oder Plasmagewehre). Sie verfügt über eigene Ausbildungszentren und mehrere über das gesamte Ödland verteilte Operationsbasen. Die Bruderschaft gliedert sich intern in 2 Orden (Paladine und Gelehrte) Ränge Die Stählerne Bruderschaft verfügt über ein eigenes Rangsystem, in dem ihre Mitglieder unterteilt werden. Jedes Mitglied beginnt seine Karriere als Anwärter und durchläuft eine festgelegte Ausbildung, in deren Verlauf sie zu Senior-Anwärtern und später zu Lehrlingen werden. Nach den Prüfungen werden die Lehrlinge entsprechend ihren Fähigkeiten entweder dem Orden der Paladine oder dem Orden der Gelehrten zugewiesen. Innerhalb dieser Orden gibt es folgende Ränge: Orden der Ritter *Ritter *Sergeant *Captain *Oberster Ritter Orden der Gelehrten *Gelehrter *Senior Gelehrter *Oberster Gelehrter Die Gelehrten der Bruderschaft sind für das Erforschen von Vorkriegstechnologie sowie für das Entwickeln eigener Technik zuständig. Sie verlassen nur selten die schützenden Basen, allerdings werden sie manchmal von Paladinen im Kampfeinsatz angefordert, um Ausrüstung zu reparieren oder Technologie zu bergen. Die Ritter der Bruderschaft sind die Kampfeinheiten. Nach langen Jahren im Dienst und die nötige Erfahrung vorausgesetzt, werden manche von ihnen zu Paladinen ernannt. Die Paladine stellen die Elite der kämpfenden Truppe dar und genießen hohes Ansehen innerhalb der Bruderschaft. Innerhalb dieser kleinen Gemeinschaft gibt es die Ränge: *Junior Paladin *Paladin *Senior Paladin *Stern Paladin *Oberster Paladin Die Paladine, die ihre Dienstzeit überleben, haben gute Aussichten selbst einmal das Amt des Ältesten zu erlangen oder in den Rat der Bruderschaft gewählt zu werden. Zusätzlich gibt es noch die Schildwache, die im Rang zwischen dem Paladin und dem Ältesten steht. Der Oberbefehlshaber und Führer der Bruderschaft wird Hoher Ältester genannt. Er steht dem Rat der Bruderschaft vor und ist für gewöhnlich ein Mitglieds der Maxson Familie Westküste Die Bruderschaft bestand ursprünglich aus den Soldaten der Mariposa Forschungsbasis nahe San Francisco. Kurz vor dem Großen Krieg entdeckten die Soldaten, welche unmenschlichen Experimente in der Basis unternommen wurden, töteten daraufhin die verantwortlichen Wissenschaftler und erklärten öffentlich ihre Unabhängigkeit von den USA - auf die aber seltsamerweise keinerlei Reaktion erfolgte. Kurz nach dem atomaren Schlagabtausch verließen die Soldaten und ihre Familien die Basis und zogen in den alten Regierungsbunker Lost Hills. Von dort aus begann die Bruderschaft mit ihrer Mission im Gebiet des Staates Kalifornien. Allerdings blieb sie dabei streng unter sich, da sie sich nicht in die "Tagespolitik" der lokalen Stämme und Städte hineinziehen lassen wollte und es auch nicht als ihre Aufgabe ansah, einzelne Individuen zu retten. 2155 wollte der Sohn Roger Maxsons die Vipern - eine kleine Räuberbande - töten und damit die Bedrohung, die sie darstellten beseitigen. Leider gelang ihm dies nicht und er selbst wurde von einem vergifteten Pfeil tödlich getroffen. Sein Sohn John Maxson, übernahm die Führung der Bruderschaft und konnte die meisten Vipern innerhalb eines Monats ausschalten. Im Jahr 2161 hatte die Bruderschaft erstmals Kontakt mit den Supermutanten. Die Bruderschaft brauchte etwa ein Jahr, um von der Existenz des Meisters zu erfahren. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte selbiger bereits eine Armee von Supermutanten erschaffen, die sich anschickte, Kalifornien zu erobern. Da die Supermutanten gut organisiert waren und ebenfalls fortschrittliche (Waffen-)Technologien besaßen, konnte die Bruderschaft sie nicht aufhalten. Erst nach der Vernichtung des Meisters durch den "Bunkerbewohner" löste sich die Mutantenarmee auf, sodass die Bruderschaft die nunmehr desorganisierten Supermutanten entweder vernichten oder nach Osten vertreiben konnte. (Fallout 1) 2241 kam die Enklave in Neu-Kalifornien an. Die Enklave verfügte über fortschrittlichere Technologien als die Bruderschaft, was diese erneut in die Defensive drängte. Zudem waren die Absichten der Enklave zu Beginn nicht offenkundig. Nachdem die Enklave sich als enorme Bedrohung erwiesen hatte, versuchte die Bruderschaft, sie aufzuhalten, hatte aber - auch wegen ihrer Selbstisolation - nicht die nötigen Kräfte. Ein Nachfahre des "Bunkerbewohners" sprengte schließlich die Enklaven-Bohrinsel, was es der Bruderschaft ermöglichte, die Enklave an der Westküste auszuschalten. (Fallout 2) Ihre selbst gewählte Isolation verhinderte indes, dass die Bruderschaft ihre eigenen Verluste ersetzen konnte und so ging sie geschwächt aus den Konflikten mit den Supermutanten und der Enklave hervor. In der Folgezeit geriet sie dann mit der expandierenden "Republik Neukalifornien" (RNK) in Konflikt, da die Bruderschaft sich weigerte, das gesammelte technologische Wissen mit ihr zu teilen. Es kam zum Krieg, bei dem sie technologisch zwar überlegen, aber zahlenmäßig die weit unterlegene Bruderschaft der schlechter ausgerüsteten Armee der RNK gegenüberstand. Schlussendlich zog sich die Bruderschaft zurück und überließ der RNK das Feld. Chicago Nach dem Konflikt mit dem Meister und seiner Armee aus Supermutanten, kam es innerhalb der Bruderschaft zu einer ideologischen Spaltung- ein Teil der Bruderschaft wollte die Isolation aufgeben, konnte sich jedoch nicht durchsetzen. Um ihre aufsässigen Brüder loszuwerden, baute die Westküsten-Bruderschaft einige Luftschiffe und schickte die Oppositionellen gen Osten, um an anderen Orten nach Technologie zu suchen. Eines dieser Luftschiffe stürzte in der Nähe von Chicago ab. Die Überlebenden gründeten die Bruderschaft des Mittleren Westens, die keinen Kontakt mehr zur ursprünglichen Bruderschaft in Kalifornien besitzt. Aufgrund ihrer zahlenmäßigen Unterlegenheit- und ihrer "un-isolationistischen" Grundhaltung - rekrutierte diese Splittergruppe von Anfang an Ödländer aus den umliegenden Siedlungen und sogar ehemalige Raider. Auch die Rekrutierung von Ghulen, Supermutanten und anderen "Minderheiten" war in der Chicago-er Bruderschaft im weiteren Verlauf der Ereignisse, vor allem während des folgenden Krieges gegen den Kalkulator, nichts ungewöhnliches. Die Bruderschaft des Mittleren Westens unternahm nach der Festigung ihrer Position eine großangelegte Suche nach dem legendären "Bunker 0" - der Leitzentrale des Vault-Netzwerks, in der große Mengen unbekannter Technologie vermutet wurden. Im Verlauf ihrer Suche kämpfte die Bruderschaft hier gegen Supermutanten, fortschrittliche "Technoraider" und schließlich gegen die Roboterarmee des "Kalkulators", bevor es ihr praktisch in letzter Sekunde gelang, Bunker 0 zu erreichen und den Kalkulator zu zerstören. (Fallout Tactics) Ostküste Irgendwann um etwa 2250 entschlossen sich die Anführer der Bruderschaft, ein Kontingent nach Washington D.C. zu schicken, da sie dort, im Herzen der Vorkriegs-USA, die modernsten existierenden Vorkriegstechnologien - vor allem in der Militärtechnik - vermuteten. Das entsandte Kontingent machte auf seiner Reise "Zwischenstation" in The Pitt. Sie töteten dort die Sklavenhändler und Raider und nahmen die gesunden Kinder mit um sie auszubilden. Nach ihrer Ankunft in Washington D.C. im Jahr 2257 erkundeten sie das Pentagon und machten es - nach der Entdeckung des dort untergebrachten, aber vor dem Großen Krieg nicht mehr fertiggestellten Kampfroboters Liberty Prime - zum ihrem permanenten Hauptquartier, der Zitadelle. Während ihrer Suche nach Technologien in den Ruinen der US-Hauptstadt stieß die sogenannte'' Bruderschaft des Ostens'' schon früh erneut auf Supermutanten. Die Bruderschaft betrachtete diese aufgrund ihrer Erfahrungen an der Westküste als Bedrohung. Es kam zum Kampf zwischen der Bruderschaft und den Mutanten, der jedoch, da die Bruderschaft den Ursprung dieser Supermutanten nicht ermitteln konnte, in einem blutigen Patt resultierte, welches fast 20 Jahre andauern sollte. Zudem entschied sich der Älteste Lyons, die lokalen Ödlander vor den Supermutanten zu schützen. Diese Entscheidung führte zu Streit und sogar offener Rebellion in den Reihen der Bruderschaft, da einige ihrer Mitglieder der Meinung waren, Lyons habe die ursprüngliche Mission aufgegeben und trachte nun danach, "unbedeutende Stammesgemeinschaften" zu schützen, was der Philosophie der Bruderschaft zutiefst widerspricht. Diese Aufständischen verließen die Bruderschaft und wurden zu den Ausgestoßenen der Bruderschaft, die ihr Hauptquartier im Fort Independence unter der Führung von Henry Casdin einrichteten. Ihr Weggang schwächte die bereits strapazierten Kräfte der Bruderschaft des Ostens stark. Als die Enklave 2277 auch im Ödland der Hauptstadt massiert auftauchte, kämpfte die geschwächte Bruderschaft des Ostens gegen sie um die Kontrolle über das Ödland und schaffte es nach der Vernichtung des Enklaven-Hauptstützpunktes Raven Rock durch den Einsamen Wanderer, die Adams Air Force Base und einige kleinere Stützpunkte der Enklave zu zerstören und damit die Enklave als Bedrohung endgültig auszuschalten. Danach widmete sich die Bruderschaft anderen Aufgaben, wie der Wiederherstellung von Liberty Prime und der Bekämpfung der letzten Supermutanten des Ödlandes. (Fallout 3 und DLC:Fallout 3 - Brotherhood of Steel) Beziehungen mit der Außenwelt Die Bruderschaft steht "Außenseitern", also Nicht-Mitgliedern, generell nicht feindlich gegenüber. Allerdings interessiert sie das Schicksal der weniger glücklichen und notleidenden Bevölkerung des Ödlands nicht sonderlich. Ihr Hauptaugenmerk liegt auf dem Bergen und Erforschen von Vorkriegstechnologie und sie hüten ihre Geheimnisse eifersüchtig. Zu diesem Zweck geht die Bruderschaft auch über Leichen, da sie die Ödländer als nicht würdig erachtet, mit der Technologie umzugehen, auch wenn dies für die Bevölkerung des post-nuklearen Ödlands oft überlebenswichtig wäre. Ihre Motive liegen oft im Verborgenen und kein Mitglied der Bruderschaft wird einem Außenstehenden Informationen darüber geben. Man kann jedoch davon ausgehen dass, wenn z. B. eine Gruppe Paladine den Ödländern zu Hilfe kommt, dies nicht aus Nächstenliebe geschieht. thumb|left|200px|Brotherhood Paladins fighting super mutants and raiders. Die Bruderschaft teilt die von ihnen gesammelt Technologie nicht gerne mit Außenstehenden, auch wenn dies eine wesentliche Verbesserung der Lebensbedingungen der Ödländer mit sich bringen würde. In den seltenen Fällen, in denen Technologie herausgegeben wurde, stand der daraus resultierende Gewinn immer auf Seiten der Bruderschaft. Die Stählerne Bruderschaft treibt zwar gelegentlich Handel mit anderen im Ödland verstreuten Gemeinschaften, allerdings behält die Bruderschaft die fortschrittlichste und beste Technologie für sich. Haltung gegenüber Mutanten Die Einstellung der Bruderschaft gegenüber Mutanten reicht von einer Abneigung (z. B. gegen Ghule) bis hin zu offener Feindschaft (z.B.Supermutanten). Während des ersten Zusammentreffens mit der Armee des Meisters kam es zum Krieg zwischen den Supermutanten und der Bruderschaft, in dessen Verlauf die Bruderschaft den Bewohnern des Ödlands half, die Mutantenarmee aus Kalifornien zu vertreiben. Die Bruderschaft war äußerst ungehalten darüber, dass mehrere, von ihnen zum Zweck der Bergung von Technologie aus The Glow, initiierte Missionen am Widerstand der Daylow-Ghule scheiterten. Viele Mitglieder der Bruderschaft sehen in den Ghulen nicht mehr als dreckige Aasfresser. In den Jahren nach dem Sturz des Meisters siedelten sich viele friedliche Supermutanten in den Ortschaften der Menschen an und wurden schon bald ein Teil der Gemeinschaft, so dass die Bruderschaft ihre feindliche Haltung ihnen gegenüber aufgab. Technologie Das Hauptaugenmerk der Bruderschaft liegt in dem Erlangen von Militär-Technologie. Zu diesem Zweck schreckt die Bruderschaft auch vor Kriegen und Morden nicht zurück. Auch wenn sie nicht so fortgeschritten sind wie die Enklave, so sind ihre Mitglieder doch mit technologisch sehr wertvollen Waffen und Gerät ausgestattet. Dazu gehören hauptsächlich Energiewaffen und Powerrüstungen. Die Bruderschaft hat außerdem Zugang zu fortschrittlicher Computer- und Kommunikationstechnologie und ihre Basen sind technologisch sehr gut ausgestattet. So konnten sie sich in verschiedenen von Vault-Tec erbauten Vaults niederlassen und die Ruinen des Pentagon (Zitadelle), die Bunker Alpha, Beta, Gamma und Delta, der Hidden Valley Bunker sowie der Vault Prototyp gehören zu ihren Militärstützpunkten. Sie verfügen auch über die Voraussetzung zum Einsatz von schwer gepanzerten Kampfrobotern und Selbstschussanlagen. Außerdem gelang ihnen die Reaktivierung des Kampfroboters Liberty Prime, der vor Ausbruch des Großen Krieges unterhalb des Pentagons im Ödland der Hauptstadt versteckt wurde. Infos * Auch wenn ihre Größe im Vergleich zur RNK gering erscheint, so ist die Bruderschaft doch die am weitesten verbreitete Organisation im post-nuklearen Amerika. * Sie sind neben der Enklave die einzige Fraktion, die das Wissen und die Fähigkeit besitzt Powerrüstungen einzusetzen. * Viele Mitglieder der Bruderschaft stehen Ödländern ablehnend gegenüber und sie behandeln Ghule und Supermutanten oftmals sehr unfair. * Die Bruderschaft hütet ihre Geheimnisse und Technologie eifersüchtig und schreckt auch nicht davor zurück, zur Verwirklichung ihrer Ziele Gewalt einzusetzen. * Die Bruderschaft interessiert sich vorwiegend für Militärtechnologie, weshalb z.B. ein Auto-Doc nicht zu ihrer Beute gehört. * Viele Fraktionen innerhalb der Bruderschaft wie z. B. im Mittleren Westen, in der Mojave-Wüste oder im Ödland der Hauptstadt haben ihre ursprüngliche Ideologie verändert, so das nicht mehr nur die Suche nach Vorkriegstechnologie im Vordergrund steht. Werdegang Die Stählerne Bruderschaft basiert auf der aus dem Video-Spiel "Wasteland" (1987) bekannten Fraktion Guardians. Dieses Spiel ist der inoffizielle Vorgänger von Fallout. Es besteht zudem eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu den aus dem Mittelalter bekannten Tempelrittern. Vorkommen Die Stählerne Bruderschaft erscheint in allen Fallout Spielen. Galerie Concept08B.jpg|Powerrüstung - Rendersequenz aus Fallout 3 Concept09B.jpg|Die Zitadelle- Eine frühe Konzeptzeichnung Concept10B.jpg|Ein Super- Hammer und eine Unterziehrüstung- Frühe Konzeptzeichnung Concept11B.jpg|Ein Gelehrter (links) und ein Ältester - Konzeptzeichnung Paladin.jpg|Ein Paladin in einer T-51b- Powerrüstung Fallout New Vegas T-51b.jpg|Eine Patroullie im Mojave- Ödland BOSvertibird.jpg|Ein Vertibird File:TrainingMidwesternBrotherhoodOfSteel.png|Training bei der Bruderschaft des Mittleren Westens File:GroupMidwesternBrotherhoodOfSteel.png|Ein aus einem Menschen und einem Supermutanten bestehendes Duo der Bruderschaft des Mittleren Westens Fallout_3_T45d_Power_Armor.png|T45d Power Rüstung Holodisks über die Stählerne Bruderschaft Fallout *Captain Maxson's Diary *Maxson Log *Ancient Brotherhood Disk *Sophia Tape Fallout Tactics *Journal of Sir Latham *General's holodisk to wife Maria en:Brotherhood of Steel Einzelnachweise cs:Bratrstvo Oceli en:Brotherhood of Steel es:Hermandad del Acero fi:Brotherhood of Steel fr:Confrérie de l'Acier it:Confraternita d'Acciaio ja:Brotherhood of Steel lt:Plieno Brolija ko:브라더후드 오브 스틸 nl:Brotherhood of Steel pl:Bractwo Stali pt:Brotherhood of Steel ru:Братство Стали uk:Братство Сталі zh:鋼鐵兄弟會 Kategorie:Fallout Fraktionen Kategorie:Fallout 2 Fraktionen Kategorie:Fallout 3 Fraktionen Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Fraktionen Kategorie:Van Buren Fraktionen Kategorie:Stählerne Bruderschaft